


The Heart of the Storm

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Knotting, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: With rain pounding against their window, the hearth still blazing, and nowhere else to turn, Keith tucks himself under the covers and gives Shiro no reason to complain about an early morning.“Fuck.” Shiro whispered as Keith buried a smile into his mate’s shoulder.“That’s the idea.”“Comeon.”





	The Heart of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous morning smut with emotions.
> 
> An almost sequel to [Blindsided,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272573/chapters/30368559) but with more knotting.

The wind was howling, goaded by rumbling thunder and pierced by lightning that made the world behind their curtains flare. Keith ignored it to bury himself deeper in his blankets. They were pulled high enough that only the top of his crown was visible, snug and soft as he hooked a leg higher across Shiro’s hips, slowly draping himself across his back. There was a spot at the base of his neck, where his scent was strongest and Keith bit down with blunt teeth. It was almost a warning.

Battered by rain, the glass panes quaked, and the roof panels groaned, but the hearth was still crackling and the floors still dry. Their little shack held firm. They’d spent all day reinforcing it, alerted when Shiro had looked to the sky, his eyes flashing and head tilted. He would have quirked his ears if he could. It was the first time he’d noticed an oncoming storm before Keith. It was a temporary shelter, but for as long as they were here they would protect their home. Their den, Keith thought, inordinately pleased, and it settled something beneath his ribs.

Den.

There was a connotation to it that Keith only recently noticed. Something  _inhuman._  Keith wanted to kick himself for thinking that way. He was still unlearning old habits. Inhuman was used by the monsters that hunted their kind, that called them demons and beasts and slaughtered entire families without batting an eye, and he’d spent too much of his life thinking they were right. 

It was a difficult thought, not meant for now, while he had Shiro stretched out beneath him on their bed, warmer and more welcoming than any blanket.

“Mhmm… What are you doing?” Shiro asked. He hadn’t even moved, the words muffled against his pillow.

“Nothing.” Keith grinned. Shiro couldn’t see it, but Shiro chuckled anyway.

He moved his hips in a distinctly pointed manner. Keith did not meet him, but he didn’t retreat either, letting the weight of his body bear down on his mate. Keith could already imagine it, the feel of his clutch, smooth and tight around him as Keith opened him up, the tension in his body before Keith made it bleed away again and again. Then Shiro would turn around and Keith would spread his legs, and take everything his wolf wanted to give until Keith was aching and full in the best way, and if he  _growled,_  it only seemed to amuse Shiro.

“That’s a whole lot of nothing.”

Shiro sounded more awake now. Keith apologized by kissing the back of his ear, at the velvety skin where it met his jaw. If Shiro asked, he could pretend to be sorry.

But it was so hard to be sorry when Shiro shifted, bearing his throat to give Keith better access and letting out a soft breath. Keith pressed his advantage, sliding his hands around Shiro’s body and tracing the hard line of muscles beneath the scarred skin. He dropped kisses down the wolf’s shoulder and watched as goosebumps followed each teasing touch.

“I’m good at nothing.”

Shiro let out a rumbling laugh Keith could feel in his own chest before pushing back, the movement of his hips more insistent as they ground against Keith’s. “Then how about trying  _something_?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He said. Shiro gave a huff of frustration. There was a fission of tension in Shiro’s body know, Keith could feel it beneath his hands. He was still sleep-soft and pliant, but there was a single thread of need that Keith teased. Keith’s hands wandered down, settling at base of his pelvis, keeping Shiro pinned to the bed as he slowly rutted against the curve of his ass.

“Not fair.” Shiro complained grumpily, burying his face deeper in his pillow. “You can’t wake me up if all you’re going to do is tease.”

“Really? I don’t think you’re going to do much about it.” Keith dragged his nails across Shiro’s belly and watched the lines redden as Shiro shivered.

Shiro’s answer was lost to the pillow, but Keith could guess from his tone that it was a sleepy denial they both knew wasn’t true. 

“If you won’t, I will.” He said after a beat, turning to the side so his reply wasn’t quite so garbled. When Shiro slipped one hand beneath the sheets to try and ease the growing ache, Keith stopped him immediately.

“Not yet, that’s too easy.”

“Keith.”

Shiro was using his sternest voice, and Keith recognized that expression. He’d seen its more somber cousin when they discussed attack strategies and defenses, when they talked about the rebels, or Slayers, or city guards. Keith liked this version better. With Shiro’s eyes mostly closed, a pillow crease across his cheek, and his hair sticking up in all directions, he was perfect.

And he was pouting. Shiro would never, ever admit it.

Keith leaned in and kissed it off his lips, feeling his lover’s mouth curve into something sweeter, before Shiro huffed and let him take everything. He had Shiro on his back, his left arm draped over Keith’s shoulders as they kissed and kissed, languid and lazy like the rhythm between their hips. Shiro’s pants dragged across his skin, threadbare and soft as they clung to his waist, but he was hard between his thighs. The shape of him thick and long and wondrously familiar against Keith. Little ripples of pleasure shot through him, like sparks trying to catch a flame, and Keith didn’t want to let them. Not yet.

There was a sharp yank at the base of Keith’s skull, and his head jerked back. He looked up to glare, but Shiro hadn’t removed his hand. His fingers kept tugging on Keith’s hair. Shiro would look smug if he remembered to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“Do something or I’m going back to bed.” He threatened.

“Sweet dreams.”

_“Keith…”_

Shiro was doing this on purpose. If the only way to silence him was a kiss, then Keith was willing to make the sacrifice. He stole his name off of Shiro’s tongue.

His hands wandered lower, spreading between them as he touched and stroked. There were scars over once-smooth skin. They weren’t new, not exactly, but Keith could remember when they hadn’t been there, back when Shiro wore the mantle of Slayer with pride instead of regret. He had been the loveliest thing Keith had ever seen, and that hadn’t changed yet.

Keith was staring, he knew it but he couldn’t seem to make himself care. How long had it been since they had the time to just stop and enjoy each other, safe and lazy and warm with no one hunting in their footsteps? Shiro finally looked relaxed, his sharpness hidden behind his half-lidded eyes that sent a thrill down Keith’s spine.

He moved slowly, riding forward with only the soft cloth between them. A tease of friction as a small patch of wetness soaked into the fabric by Shiro’s thigh. Beads of precum leaked from his cock. Shiro let out a shaky breath, head tipping back slightly as a low groan escaped his control. Keith loved it best when he could break through the years of training and discipline to the beast beneath. A passion had clawed at the inside of Shiro’s skin long before the wolf had found a home there, the ice-cold hearts of the Slayers could never have contained him.

Shiro’s hand tightened reflexively in Keith’s hair as he begged, not in words, but with the way his legs trembled and quiet needy sounds.

“Say it.” Keith murmured and Shiro’s fingers eased, carding through his dark hair. “Say it and I’ll give you everything.”

“I need you.”

Keith peeled Shiro’s pants down his thighs and sat back so he would work them off completely. His mate’s cock sprang free, hard and flushed against the pale skin of Shiro’s stomach.

He was staring  _again_ , but could anyone blame him with Shiro spread out like a willing feast?

“If you’re just going to look, I might have to take care of myself.” Shiro’s voice sounded rougher, an inhumane edge to the growl as if his control was slipping away even faster than Keith had anticipated.

He could feel himself answering in kind, the edge of his canines sharper for it. “You’re being bossy today.”

“You’re being a brat.” Shiro grumbled, until Keith nipped at his cheek, making him grumble all the harder.

“Then get the oil.”

Shiro turned his head up, bearing his cheek for more kisses and Keith blew a raspberry into his day-old stubble. Shiro was snickering as he leaned forward, stretching towards their bedside table. Keith settled behind him, nuzzling and kissing across his shoulder and curving around Shiro. He flung an arm around Shiro’s waist, slipping one leg between his strong thighs. The curve of Shiro’s ass fit so nicely against his cock, and Keith sighed, easing down both his sleep pants.

“I want to knot you.”

He felt the response his words had on Shiro, the tightening of muscles in his stomach and the hitch in his breath. An anticipation of things to come. Shiro handed him the stoppered vial without a word, but the flash of white in his smile told Keith everything he needed to know.  

Then Shiro stretched and yawned, body bowing with the effort and pulled tight, putting everything on display before relaxing back into the warmth of Keith’s arms. The wolf in him was hungry.  

The stopper came out with a soft  _pop_  as Keith dipped his fingers into the slick oil and resealed the vial to set it aside. It warmed to his skin immediately as he touched Shiro, a slow slide that eased into the tight spaces of his body. “Are you going to be good for me?” Keith asked in a husky voice.

Shiro’s breath stuttered, but there was blase defiance in his voice when he answered, “No.”

Keith could feel him pushing, trying to coax his fingers deeper. He nipped at his shoulder, and tickled his other hand across Shiro’s stomach until he laughed. It turned too quickly into a strangled curse, Shiro’s voice hitching as Keith teased him apart on his fingers, and Shiro’s features slackened, pretty mouth falling open in almost surprise. When Keith slipped in another, there was no resistance.

“Wrong answer. Wanna try again?”

Shiro hissed through his teeth, trying to roll his hips into position and Keith let him. His cock was already slick when Keith took it in his hands, heavy against his palm and a flushed, delicious red that Keith liked tasting on his tongue.

Then Shiro looked over his shoulder, his eyes dark with want, lashes thick and lovely as they fluttered closed, and he whispered, “You already know I need you.”

Keith couldn’t take it anymore. As he pushed in, Shiro groaned.

He could feel the rumble of it in Shiro’s chest, the way his body clenched around him as he stretched around Keith’s cock. The tremble as Shiro took him inch by inch. Shiro stopped breathing until Keith gently reminded him, exhaling in a whoosh as Keith bottomed out.

“Fuck.” Shiro whispered as Keith buried a smile into his mate’s shoulder.

“That’s the idea.”

“Come  _on_.”

Keith’s fanged smile grew even wider as Shiro whined and bucked his hips. He loved him like this. Well, he loved Shiro in every way, but there was a special place in his heart for reducing the deadly hunter with an iron will to a sleepy, needy mess. He gripped Shiro’s waist and rocked back, lazily fucking into Shiro’s tight hole. He could feel it straining as he pulled back, holding on like he didn’t want Keith to leave until the tip of his cock swelled at his entrance, and Keith could thrust forward in one long motion that left both of them shaken.

“Good boy.”

The response was immediate, a slight shiver as Shiro fought back a whine. He felt the way Shiro tensed, tightening around him in the most satisfying grip, and Keith swallowed down a groan just as Shiro relaxed against him.

“Come on, Keith,” little more than a sigh, but Shiro was reaching for him, his arm stretching back to tangle in Keith’s hair, and Keith met him halfway. He was drawn into the kiss, savored the feel of Shiro’s lips parting against his. They gave way to the sweetness of his tongue, and Keith dragged his hands upwards, tracing the long line of Shiro’s body. His nails dragged across his ribs, just a hint too sharp, and followed a wandering path across his sternum before teasing his nipples until they were pebbled, and Shiro squirmed for him. He liked it best where Shiro was thick and full. Keith could spend hours teasing him, or holding his pecs together, fucking into the valley between them. Not now, maybe later. And he could get Shiro's lips around his knot, mouth spread obscenely around it, and Keith groaned. He traced over Shiro's clavicle, finding one scar in Shiro’s collection that he’d known the longest, the jagged, vicious cut Keith had left behind when he changed him. God help him, Keith wanted to keep him like this forever.

Shiro pushed back with intent, and Keith thrust in deeper. They swayed together, exchanging whispers and moans, made all the more secret as the storm outside continued to lash against their shelter. Shiro was panting, his fingers tightening in Keith’s hair like he was straining for closer,  _closer_. 

Keith could feel him shudder with every thrust, the slick, wet heat of him like a vice that sent dizzying pleasure through his veins. He choked on his lover’s name, toes digging into their sheets as he pushed harder, fucked deeper, their little bed jostling under their weight. The base of his cock swelled, catching on Shiro’s rim and pulling just slightly against straining muscle. 

Keith could feel resistance building, the tightness of him twisting like a noose until Shiro was digging his heels into the mattress, trying to spread himself beneath Keith even further. Shiro moaned as it grew, filling him so tightly that he could barely move. His hand fell away from Keith’s hair, settling back over his belly, like he could feel Keith there, digging into him, buried so deep Shiro could never be without him. “Keith, just- Keith...”

It was all the warning Keith got before Shiro was cumming, spilling lashes of white over his thighs and their sheets, and Keith couldn’t look away.

Keith bore down, riding him through each shudder and savoring each small choked sound of pleasure knowing  _he_  was the one who could make Shiro feel like this. But the animal inside of him urged him on, insistent, needing, possessive and proud and lost completely in the way Shiro’s body bent for him. His knot was filling, each thrust more ragged, more vicious as Shiro struggled to accept him, moaning and pleading again and again. The feeling grew until it carried him over and with Shiro’s name on his lips, he came deep inside, biting down on Shiro’s shoulder until skin broke beneath his fangs. Shiro cried out, voice twisted into something unrecognizable, something feral. 

Keith wanted to keep him that way forever. He slowed. Short jerky thrusts all he could manage as he buried his face into his mate’s shoulder, locked in him as he marked him from the inside.

For a moment, the only sound was their ragged panting and the feel of hot breath against sweat-streaked skin.

“Oh, god.” Shiro finally managed to string the words together, though they sounded muffled and lost and Keith couldn’t help but feel extraordinarily pleased. He tightened his arms around his mate and smiled with weary, bone deep satisfaction. It felt like his skin was still prickling with heat, body still riding high as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

“I hope you don’t plan on going anywhere for a while.”

“Not without taking you with me, it seems.” Shiro shifted slightly, pulling on Keith’s knot enough to startle a gasp from the wolf. Keith could feel it all the way to his core. 

Keith nuzzled into the spot beneath Shiro’s hair, letting the short strands tickle his lips. He tasted salt between each kiss, and slowly revisited all the ways his mate had been made his. “Is that so bad?”

It was softer than he meant it to be. Something about it made Shiro pause, carefully shifting so he could look over his shoulder. Keith met his eye and looked away, embarrassed even if this wouldn’t be the first time he’d been caught staring. Shame had no place with how they were tangled together, but he couldn’t tamp it down completely.

“No. Not at all.”

Shiro closed the space between them, kissing the corner of Keith’s mouth before he settled back down. He burrowed into the pillows, taking Keith’s hand in his and dragging it over his chest. 

Keith let him.

“Hey.” Shiro said softly, squeezing his hand. “Sounds like you’re still thinking too much back there.”

Then he did something with his hips to fix in. Keith was left groaning first, and he nipped at Shiro’s shoulder in punishment. It must not have worked because Shiro snickered, and did it all over again. Keith liked that. And Keith liked this, everything about this. Shiro was so close, Keith swore he could feel his heart beating through his chest. Any closer and he could mistake it for his own, and that was all that mattered. Outside the rain continued to pour, and he didn’t want to think about the footsteps they could be masking or the unforgiving edge of a Slayer’s blade. He didn’t want to think about the lives they left behind, and the trail of regrets and lies that had come with it, or the strained hope for a new one that they ran to.

He wanted this peace, with Shiro. He wanted to believe that they could have it.

“It’s okay.” Keith whispered, nestling closer. He was intent on comfort, intent on sleep.

“We’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans [here.](http://itdans.tumblr.com/)  
> Rune's tumblr is [here](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com/) and our joint twitter is [here.](http://twitter.com/runicscribbles)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! Come say hello. :)


End file.
